grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chymestry Recipes
Tools *Salamander Alchemist -- to create Chymestry Recipes without visiting the wizard and paying 200gg *Pestle and Mortar -- to grind raw materials into powders List of Chymestry Recipes Note: These are only a few of the chymestry recipes in Grophland. If you have more, please list them here. *Armour Dissolver + Armour Dissolver = Acid Potion *Blue Crystal Dust + Water = Acid Potion *Purple Eyedrops + Per-Seco Essence = Atropine *Green Powder + Pure Water = Green Potion *Blue Powder + Pure Water = Blue Potion *Bottled Butterflies + Per-Seco Distillate = Butterfly Potion *Blood Tar + Bleach = Cleansing Potion *Per-Seco Essence + Per-Seco Essence = Concentrated Per-Seco Essence *Stardust + Per-Seco Distillate = Crescent Potion *Dark Blue Potion + Dark Blue Potion = Deep Blue Potion *Dark Green Potion + Dark Green Potion = Deep Green Potion *Dark Red Potion + Dark Red Potion = Deep Red Potion *Strong Love Potion + Per-Seco Essence = Diamond Love Potion *Gold Bar + Silver Bar = Electrum Bar *Spent Dirt + Per-Seco Essence = Energized Powder *Blood Tar + Lava Chunk = Fertilizer *Magic Brand + Fire Shield = Fire Oil *Magic Brand + Firethorn = Fire Oil *Fire Shield + Fireball = Fire Oil *Magic Brand + Fireball = Fire Oil *Firethorn + Fire Shield = Fire Oil *Firethorn + Fireball = Fire Oil *Per-Seco Distillate + Forest Harp = Harmonious Nature (requires a Doctrines of Harmony) *Per-Seco Distillate + Dark Smoke = Hermaphroditic Essence'' (requires a Black Secret)'' *Diamond Love Potion + Diamond Love Potion = Irresistable Love Potion *Glowing Crystal Dust + Firewater = Lava Potion *Copper Bars + Acid Potion = Liquid Copper *Gold Bars + Acid Potion = Liquid Gold *Silver Bars + Acid Potion = Liquid Metal Potion *Crushed Amber + Per-Seco Distillate = Paut *Concentrated Per-Seco Essence + Concentrated Per-Seco Essence = Per-Seco Distillate (Salamander Alchemist only) *Strange Mixture + Chick Coin = Per-Seco Essence *Strange Mixture + King's Coin = Per-Seco Essence *Blue Powder + Pale Gold Dust = Per-Seco Essence *Strange Mixture + Insect Coin = Per-Seco Essence *Strange Mixture + Fish Coin = Per-Seco Essence *Strange Mixture + Golden Lania = Per-Seco Essence *Strange Mixture + Silver Eye Coin = Per-Seco Essence *Magenta Powder + Pale Gold Dust = Per-Seco Essence *Red Powder + Pale Gold Dust = Pink Powder *Per-Seco Distillate + Fire Oil = Providential Nature'' (requires a Green Secret)'' *Water + Empty Bottle = Pure Water *Bright Blue Potion + Bright Red Potion = Purple Potion *Blue Powder + Red Powder = Purple Powder *Red Powder + Pure Water = Red Potion *Nanu Flower + Pure Water = Strange Mixture *Myson Flower + Pure Water = Strange Mixture *Pure Water + Collada Butterfly = Strange Mixture *Klaatu Flower + Pure Water = Stranger Mixture *Senbu Flower + Pure Water = Strange Mixture *Pure Water + Anniversary Flower = Strange Mixture *Pure Water + Jade Butterfly = Strange Mixture *Pure Water + Golden Burst Butterfly = Strange Mixture *Leafy Butterfly + Pure Water = Strange Mixture *Orange Darter + Pure Water = Strange Mixture *Yellow Dancer + Pure Water = Strange Mixture *Pure Water + Splendid Butterfly = Strange Mixture *Love Potion + Love Potion = Strong Love Potion *Per-Seco Essence + Purple Potion = Strong Purple Potion *Per-Seco Essence + Thought Web = Thought Potion *Inert Juju + Black Water Essence = Twitchy Juju Category:Recipes